The Forbidden Fifth Hysteria Mode
by MousE0910
Summary: Kinji's brother has always warned him that no matter what, he must not enter Hysteria mode five times in the same day. However, one day Kinji does exactly that. What will happen to him now? Harem fic. Kinji/Aria; Kinji/Shirayuki; Kinji/Riko
1. The Day It All Changed

**_A/N: _**_This is my first attempt at writing anything featuring male/female pairing. And not even that, it is my very first harem fic. As such, you shouldn't think too deeply about the plot and just enjoy the story. No M rated content here so far but future chapters will contain some yuri and some lemon. Please review after reading._

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Day It All Changed<span>**

It was a completely normal day for Kinji. Nothing was out of order and everything was just as it's supposed to be. Kinji had no way of knowing that before the day ends, his life will be changed forever. Or maybe he knew but was powerless to change his fate. It all happened quite coincidentally. The odds were surely close to zero but it happened. On that one fateful day, the life of Kinji Tohyama was irreversibly changed along with three different lives. Three innocent souls trapped in the wheel of fate, revolving around the one single existence. The change was a great one yet not a single being except those four was able to notice it. On that day, everything changed. On that day, nothing changed. On that day, their fate was sealed. On that day, Tohyama Kinji ceased to exist.

"Oh man! I'm going to be late again!" Kinji screamed once he saw the time at the clock.  
>For some strange reason, the alarm didn't ring and as a result, Kinji slept in. He cursed his bad luck as he leapt out of his bed and started dressing up frantically. At that time, a thought crossed Kinji's mind.<br>_Why didn't Aria wake me up? She always gets up on time even without the alarm.  
><em>He glanced at Aria's bed and froze. Aria was lying in her bed with a peaceful expression on her face.  
><em>Oh crap. She's going to be mad. I better wake her up.<br>_Kinji quickly jumped to Aria and shook her tiny little body. He shouted: "Aria! Wake up! Aria! We're going to be late!"  
>However, to Kinji's surprise, Aria only tossed around and mumbled: "Let me sleep."<br>Determined to wake her up, Kinji continued: "What are you saying? This is no time to be sleeping! Do you want your perfect record to be broken?"  
>And then, without thinking, Kinji grabbed Aria's blanket and yanked. Before he could realize what has he done, Aria was awake. Kinji now had complete view on Aria's body, covered only by thin nightshirt. Kinji felt his hysteria mode kicking in. He hated entering hysteria mode. It cleared his head and made him capable of super-human feats but also made him act suave and play hero for the girls. Not to mention that the only way to activate it is by being turned on. He quickly averted his gaze and tried to throw the blanket back at Aria but it was too late.<br>"You idiot! Pervert! Scum! Trash! Die!" Aria was spewing one insult after another while desperately trying to cover herself.  
>Kinji tried to defend himself: "No! Wait! It's not how it seems! You see, the alarm didn't ring and—"<br>Aria made no effort to let Kinji explain himself and lunged at him. Unfortunately for her, it was at exactly the same time that Kinji tried to cover her with the blanket. She got caught up in the sheet and fell back to her bed. Kinji, who was holding the blanket the whole time had no time to react as the falling blanket dragged him along. His legs slipped and he felt himself falling uncontrollably towards Aria. As a last resort, he waved his arms in desperate attempt to grab something but all he managed to do was speed up his fall.

Kinji felt his face sink into something warm and soft. It smelled nice. It was only then that he realized he fell on Aria's chest. The feeling was too great and Kinji entered Hysteria mode. His head calm and calculating, he rose from Aria in a slow and calm motion. Aria's face was red with embarrassment and it looked like she has trouble finding the right words. Without saying another word, Kinji went to the dresser and carefully grabbed Aria's clothes. He then turned around to the girl and spoke: "I had to wake you up. The alarm didn't ring and we overslept. It would be a shame if your perfect record got tarnished, don't you think?"  
>Aria blinked in surprise. She opened her mouth before closing her again. Kinji calmly set the clothes next to her and urged her to get dressed. Finally, it seemed like Aria got a grip on the situation because her face contorted into an angry grimace and she shouted as loud as she could: "W-W-Wha… You IDIOT! It's Saturday!"<p>

Later on, Kinji and Aria decided to spend the day going to a nearby amusement park. Fortunately for Kinji, accidents like the one in the morning weren't all that uncommon for them so they quickly forgot about it. However, what Kinji couldn't have known was that the morning accident was only the beginning.

Kinji and Aria paid for the tickets at the entrance and went in. Aria was like a little kid, looking around at all the booths and rides around them. She turned to Kinji with glistening eyes and yelled joyously: "I want to try them all!"  
>Kinji shrugged his shoulders and responded: "Do as you wish. I won't stop you."<br>"What are you talking about? You're going to try it all as well!"  
>"Wait! Wha—" But before Kinji could ask his question, Aria already dashed off. Kinji hurried after her. Fortunately, her small stature made it quite easy for Kinji to keep track of Aria. She ran from booth to booth, obviously enjoying herself. Although she said he was going to participate as well, in the end all Kinji could do was watch over her from the distance. She was way too fast for him to catch up and try his hand at a booth or go on a ride with her. It was after her third ride that it happened.<p>

Aria was running around a fountain when Kinji saw a kid on roller-skates speeding uncontrollably towards her position. He saw that crash was imminent and started to run. However, he was too far from Aria and before he could shout and warn her, the kid rammed into Aria. The impact lifted the girl off her feet and sent her flying straight into the fountain. Several people gasped in surprise at the unexpected commotion and the culprit himself skated away as fast as he could. Kinji screamed and doubled his speed. When he got to the fountain, Aria already lifted her torso up and was now sitting in the fountain. She looked dizzy and it seemed like she doesn't fully understand what happened. However, the first thing that caught Kinji's eye was Aria's clothes. They were now completely drenched and clung to Aria's skin tightly. He could clearly see Aria's skin and her bra through the clothes. Kinji thought of only one thing as his Hysteria mode started. _Oh crap._

Ignoring the many bystanders who were now whispering amongst themselves and pointing towards Aria, Kinji closed the remaining distance and leaned over the edge of the fountain. It seemed that Aria finally realized what happened and she looked like she could cry at any minute. In one fast smooth move, Kinji gently grabbed Aria's tiny body in his arms and lifted her off the fountain. Unsurprisingly, Aria struggled and protested: "What are you doing? P-Put me down! Idiot! What will the people think?"  
>However, Kinji held Aria tightly and started walking away without a word. Aria beat her fists on his chest but it had no effect. After a short while, she calmed down a bit and resigned her futile effort to get free.<br>"Just do whatever you wish. Idiot." Aria mumbled and blushed slightly.  
>Kinji didn't let go of her even when they reached the door to the dormitory. Only after he opened the door to the bathroom did he let go of Aria and said: "Take a shower. I'll bring you some spare clothes in the meantime."<br>Aria nodded slightly and started undressing. Kinji closed the door and wiped his forehead.  
><em>Damn, that was close. My hysteria mode ran out long ago already but I had to keep up the façade or she would have killed me. Now, to bring her the clothes.<em>

Kinji waited patiently for Aria to come out, so he could explain his actions. However when the doors to the bathroom opened, Aria dashed to the main doors and said: "I'm going out." She slipped past the door and slammed them closed. Kinji was left with his mouth half opened as his brain tried to understand what just happened. Suddenly, Kinji heard a ringing noise. He jumped a bit in surprise and ran to the door before realizing it wasn't the doorbell he heard but an SMS notice. He reached to his picked and pulled out his cellphone. Kinji's fingers quickly browsed through the menu and to the message. He quickly read it and typed a short response before leaving the house as well.

"So, why did you call me here?" Kinji growled discontentedly as he entered the room. It was a small room inside a karaoke building. According to the receptionist, the room he was in was known for being the most favorite among lovers. It didn't really surprise Kinji to learn that. In fact, he was expecting something similar. It's always the same with her. He sighed deeply and repeated his question: "Why did you call me here, Riko?"  
>The blonde-haired girl giggled and rolled over the sofa she was lying on. "You don't know Ki-kun? It was you who asked me for that information, right?"<br>"Of course I know about that. I mean why do we have to meet here of all places." Kinji sat on the other end of the sofa, effectively maximizing the possible distance between him and Riko. However, Riko quickly scuttled over and sat right next to him, much to Kinji's dismay. She pressed herself tightly on Kinji's side and announced without a care: "That's because Ki-kun and Riko are going out together, right?"  
>Kinji could feel his face heat red as he blurted out: "Wha- Don't be stupid! No way in hell is that true!"<br>Riko giggled again, apparently amused by Kinji's reaction. She lifted herself from Kinji and smiled brightly. "Just kidding, I was just kidding."  
>Kinji exhaled deeply and pierced Riko with a fiery glare: "I would appreciate it if you let me know beforehand before making tasteless jokes. Now, where's that info?"<br>Riko waved her finger in front of Kinji's head like she was scolding a child and said: "Non, non, Ki-kun. Nothing is ever free and information can be quite expensive."  
>Kinji made a disgusted face. He knew this was going to happen. She's probably going to want some ridiculous or embarrassing stuff again. It was like this all the time and so Kinji wasn't surprised when Riko told him her price: "Sing some karaoke with me!"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Ka-ra-o-ke! Let's sing, Ki-kun!"<br>Kinji looked at Riko suspiciously but he knew better than to argue with her. He picked up the microphone and picked a random song from the list. He and Riko sung alternately for several minutes when Kinji announced: "All right, I think that's enough."  
>Riko's face darkened for a second but she quickly brightened up again. "All right. Let me just sing one more song."<br>Kinji shrugged his shoulders and said: "Whatever. But it's the last one."  
>Riko nodded happily and picked her song. A slow, sensual melody started playing from the speakers. Kinji expected Riko to sing while looking at the TV but she suddenly climbed on the table in the middle of the room and turned towards Kinji. She slowly started to move her hips in rhythm while singing. As the song progressed, her dance grew more wild and bold with each second. Kinji watched in amazement as Riko danced in more and more exposing ways. He felt Hysteria mode starting. Kinji desperately closed his eyes to try and prevent entering Hysteria mode. Suddenly, he felt something land on his lap. He opened his eyes and saw that Riko was now sitting on his lap with her legs wide apart. Kinji opened his mouth to say something but before he could do so, Riko leaned towards him and kissed him. That was the last straw and Kinji entered Hysteria mode. He grabbed Riko's wrist and gently pushed her off him. She fell on her knees and looked up on him like a sad puppy. When Kinji spoke, his voice was calm and showed no sign of his previous frustration: "I think that's enough fooling around. Give me the info please."<br>Kinji's gaze made it clear he won't accept any more delays. Riko stuck out her tongue in a cute way and reached into her cleavage. She picked up a thin paper she stashed there and pulled it out. Kinji took the paper and placed it into his pocket. He opened the door and stepped out. Before closing the doors, he turned around and smiled at Riko: "It was a fun karaoke. You were amazing."

Kinji cursed his stupid behavior all the way to the dormitory. He was looking forward to lying on the bed and relaxing for a while. He opened the door and went in. Kinji noticed that Aria's shoes on the ground so he moved around quietly. Bumping into Aria was the last thing he wanted right now. If everything goes right, he will be able to slip into his bed and sleep before she notices his arrival. That's what Kinji hoped for. He carefully threaded, taking care not to make any single sound. He reached the bedroom door and slowly opened them. Then time froze. Kinji's gaze was met by Aria's. She was standing in the center of the bedroom, looking right into Kinji's eyes. She was dressed only in her bra and panties. Just that sight alone almost triggered Kinji's Hysteria mode. For a while, those two stared at each other before their faces reddened in embarrassment. Kinji tried to quickly slam the door but Aria was quicker.  
>"You pervert! I'm going to kill you!" She screamed as she run to Kinji. Before he could do anything, Aria jumped on him, locked his neck in between her legs and crashed him down to the ground while still sitting on him. Unfortunately for Kinji, Aria's crotch was now directly in front of him. Before his brain took up all the recent events, he was already in Hysteria mode. Aria lifter her fists and tried to smack Kinji in his face but he effortlessly caught her arms. She struggled to get free but Kinji was much bigger and stronger than she was. He had no trouble raising Aria off himself and setting her down on the bed. He quickly threw a blanket over her and switched off the lights. Aria shouted and kicked but Kinji didn't pay any attention as he swiftly made his escape. He ran out of the dormitory and onto the street. He waited for several seconds and then carefully looked behind himself. Nobody was there. Kinji turned his head back and let out a surprised scream when he saw a girl's face in front of him. Fortunately, it was not Aria. Kinji wiped his forehead in relief and asked the girl: "S-Shirayuki… What are you doing here?"<br>The girl blushed slightly and tilted her head toward the ground. "I-I'm just going back to my dorm from some shopping. How about you, Kin-chan?"  
>"Ah… N-Nothing. I just got in a little fight with Aria so I'm taking a walk, that's all."<br>Shirayuki fidgeted nervously and asked with a shaking voice: "Ummm… K-Kin-chan… D-D-Do you want to come to my place for a while?"  
>Kinji started to refuse the offer but when he saw Shirayuki's expression, he could only nod and add: "Okay. I'll go."<br>Shirayuki's face lightened up immediately and she led him enthusiastically to her dormitory.

Kinji and Shirayuki were kneeling on a pillow next to a short table. They each had a cup of warm tea on the table. After some time of rather awkward silence, Shirayuki finally asked the question she wanted to ask for a long time: "Kin-chan. You and Aria… what is the relationship between you two?"  
>Kinji stiffened at the sudden question and laughed nervously. He forced his face into an uninterested expression and said: "We're just… partners. Partners. Nothing more, nothing less."<br>The girl didn't seem convinced as she glared at Kinji suspiciously. Her gaze seemed almost threatening. Shirayuki continued in her questioning mercilessly: "Partners? But didn't she call you her slave?"  
>Shirayuki's voice was menacing and Kinji could feel dark aura rise around her. He was sure that if jealousy ever had a form, it would be Shirayuki. He tried to think up some way to explain but he was too slow. The beauty before him already interpreted his silence as an acknowledgement. Her eyes burned with a fiery rage but that rage wasn't directed at Kinji. She talked with increasingly louder voice: "So it's true... Kin-chan, do you like this kind of play?"<br>"W-What? No, I—" Kinji managed to form some kind of defense but Shirayuki ignored him completely and resumed her assault.  
>"You know, I wouldn't mind being your slave, if that is your thing. I would be happy to do so. You don't have to suffer from that girl's oppression." Shirayuki crawled closer and closer to Kinji until she was right before him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. Kinji gulped and tried to crawl away but she held him in place firmly. He looked down on Shirayuki and noticed he can see her bra from the angle. Before he could reprimand himself, Kinji felt Hysteria mode starting. He averted his gaze and frantically thought about various unrelated things to lower his arousal. It was then that Shirayuki said those words that started all the events to come: "Kin-chan. I'd gladly give you my soul and my body. You can do whatever you wish with me."<br>The last thing Kinji thought about before his vision blackened were the words his brother said to him once: "Kinji. No matter what happens, you must never enter Hysteria mode five times in the same day. The strain it would put on your brain is too great. You will forever lose yourself. Remember this clearly. Never enter Hysteria mode five times in one day."  
>Kinji thought about the words of his brother as he entered the Hysteria mode for the fifth time that day.<p> 


	2. The First Step

**_A/N: _**This chapter is long overdue, I wanted to have it out last week but unfortunately, wasn't able to. I know it's very short and doesn't contain much actual plot but I just can't find lot of time to write fanfics lately. Anyways, this chapter should give you an idea where I want to take the fic so feel free to express your pleasure/rage over this direction in reviews. :-)

* * *

><p><strong><span>The First Step<span>**

"Kin-chan! Kin-chan! Wake up! Please wake up!" Shirayuki frantically shouted over Kinji's body. She had no idea what happened. Kinji collapsed so suddenly, she thought it might be a heart attack. Her breathing grew quick and shallow and it took all her willpower not to start panicking._  
>Calm down. Just calm down. Kin-chan needs you. You can handle this. What should I do in times like this? M-Maybe… CPR? No, I can't just take advantage of Kin-chan's state like this. But if I don't do anything, he's going to die!<em>  
>Shirayuki stretched her hands to Kinji's face but then she pulled them back, as if changing her mind. She bit her lower lip nervously, trying to decide what to do. After several deep breaths, she finally managed to somewhat calm herself down.<em><br>Okay, I'll do it! I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this for Kin-chan!_  
>The girl leaned closer to Kinji's head. Inch by inch, she grew closer and closer, until their lips almost met. Suddenly, Kinji opened her eyes and screamed in surprise. The unexpected reaction startled Shirayuki as she jumped back on reflex. When she realized that Kinji has woken up, she fell on her knees and bowed before him.<br>"I'm sorry Kin-chan! Forgive me! I thought you were going to die! I just wanted to help you! I only—"  
>Before she could finish her sentence, Kinji put a finger over the miko's mouth and smiled at her.<br>"Shhhh. I know you didn't mean any harm."  
>Shirayuki felt dizzy from his suave smile. Something about Kinji changed. He seemed more… attractive, somehow. The girl's cheeks reddened and she could only squirm nervously, unable to find any words to say. Kinji's smile changed into a charming smirk as he slowly stroked Shirayuki's face.<br>"Well now, my cute little girl. What were you saying before? That I can do whatever I wish with you? I'll take your word for it."  
>Shirayuki stared dumbfounded, her mind a complete mess. She didn't fully comprehend what was Kinji saying but she knew one thing. She wants to please him, in any possible way. No matter what he asks for, she will agree to it. The girl opened her mouth and silently but resolutely whispered one word: "Yes."<p>

Kinji felt great. He felt strong. Powerful. He felt he's in charge of his life. The feeling was amazing, too good to be described by mere words. He remembered blacking out after triggering his hysteria mode for the fifth time. When he woke up, he knew something changed. All his uncertainties and problems disappeared. His mind was clearer than ever before. He knew what he has to do. When he opened his eyes and saw Shirayuki leaning over him, it took him less than half a second to realize what is going on. Before he got up, he had a firm grasp on the situation and put his plan into motion. He vaguely remembered wanting to leave the Butei but now, a completely different desire filled his mind. Kinji stood up and looked at Shirayuki, kneeling on the floor next to him. He patted her on the head and said: "Wait here. I'll be right back."  
>Without waiting for any answer, Kinji walked out the door.<p>

_What is going on? Kin-chan was lying on the floor when he suddenly woke up and then… What happened then? I don't know I just… want to make him happy. But he seemed… different. Like it wasn't really Kin-chan._  
>Shirayuki kneeled at the place Kinji left her. She didn't move at all since he told her to wait. Even though it was starting to get uncomfortable, the girl just couldn't move. She wanted to please him and he told her to wait there. So she will wait, as long as it takes. She didn't fully understand why she feels that way, she just knew she wants to do anything for him. So she waited.<br>After many minutes passed, the door finally opened again. Kinji walked in, holding a bag in his hands. At his sight Shirayuki's face brightened and a wide smile stretched her face.  
>"Kin-chan! You're back!"<br>Kinji smirked at her comment and responded: "Of course I am. Didn't I say so? Now, come here."  
>Without hesitating, Shirayuki crawled to Kinji, not even bothering to stand. She looked at him with big round eyes like a puppy happy to see her master. Kinji reached into the bag and after brief search, pulled out the thing he was looking for. When Shirayuki saw it, her face paled a bit. Kinji was holding a black collar in his hands. However, what startled Shirayuki the most was that the collar had a little lock with a key in it. Kinji reached with the collar towards Shirayuki and said: "Take this in your hands and listen to me."<br>Like in a trance, the girl obediently took the collar, her eyes never leaving Kinji's face. She held it in her hands as Kinji started speaking: "Shirayuki. I know that you're interested in me. I know what you want to do. I know about all those dirty things you dream of. I always pretended I have no clue and, at times, avoided you. But that changes now! I offer you my love. I offer you the thing you always yearned for. But there's a condition. You will give your free will to me. Your body, your mind, your soul will all belong to me. You will become my slave with no rights to refuse whatever I'd want to do to you. You will be mine. In return, I will give you my love. This collar will be the symbol that you always belong to me. As long as you will belong to me, you will not take the collar off. If you accept this, put on the collar and give me the key."  
>Shirayuki's eyes widened as she listened to the ridiculous proposal. She almost expected Kinji to burst into laughter but he looked dead serious. The girl took a deep breath and looked at the collar in her hands. She thought for a while before she decided. In one move, the girl snapped the collar around her neck, locked it and placed the key in Kinji's hand. She knelt, bowed down before him and whispered: "I belong to you, my master."<p> 


	3. Jealous Girl, Twisted Romance

**A/N:** _Well, here it is. The long awaited third chapter of _The Forbidden Fifth Hysteria Mode_. I'm almost certain it's not going to meet everyone's expectations after such long wait and I'm sorry for that. I'd like to give a BIG Thank You to all of you who left a review to the story because that was the only thing that kept me going and my motivation to writing this chapter. Please keep the reviews going for this chapter as well :-)_

_I know some of you wrote in the reviews that the 2nd chapter was hard to read and I apologize for that. However, I'm afraid this one won't be any easier for you. This chapter has a very special format. It was inspired by a Hatsune Miku song "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance" sung in english by rockleetist (check her videos on YouTube, she's awesome). In this chapter, every paragraph alternates with part of the lyrics of the song. I strongly suggest you search the song on YouTube and listen to it before reading the chapter, to better understand the atmosphere. Also as a little bonus, every paragraph is exactly 300 words long. Not that anyone really cares -_-_

_**IMPORTANT:** I put a poll on my profile page about this fic. It's about the inclusion of sex scenes so please let me know what you want ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jealous Girl, Twisted Romance<span>**

It didn't take long for Shirayuki to get used to her new life. There were times when she wondered if she did the right thing but those thoughts vanished in an instant every time she saw Kinji. Whenever he was near her, the girl's mind became blank and her soul was filled with pure happiness. Her master promised to give her his love and that he did. Kinji dedicated every minute of his time to Shirayuki. He took her to the movies, he went for walks through the forest with her, and he invited her to dinner. Every day he selected a different activity, every day was a different date. There was no doubt in the girl's heart that they were indeed lovers but from time to time she felt little needles stab at her heart. Shirayuki wondered why Kinji never mentioned her slavery. He behaved to her like he would to an ordinary girl and it was only the collar she wore around her neck all the time that reminded her of their unequal relationship. It wasn't like she cared too much about it. Shirayuki was fine with it either way, as long as she could be with him. She only wanted to be with him. That was all she wanted and she got it. But there was one another thing that bothered the girl. No matter what they did, no matter what happened, Kinji never went further than a kiss. She mentioned over and over that she'd like to do something more. She told him that she craves to do indecent things with him but whenever she brought the subject up, Kinji just smiled and patted her on the head. It drove her crazy. She wanted Kinji. She wanted him so bad but her wishes were never granted.

_I was born only to share my love with you  
>What is this thrill I feel deep within my heart?<br>Still I whisper through these thin walls so sweetly  
>"You are mine and we will never be apart."<em>

Day by day, time passed without any change. The miko was growing increasingly desperate. She tried every single thing she could think of, every trick in the book, even going so far as to strip naked and kneel in front of the door, waiting for Kinji to return. Once he came home, she greeted him and explicitly told him that he can use her body however he wants. However, just as with any other attempts, her master only smiled and patted her on the head as he always did. Sometimes, Shirayuki thought that Kinji wasn't keeping his part of the deal. She did exactly what he wanted but he offered nothing. It aggravated her, it drove her mad. Yet, she never protested. Her love for him was far greater than her anger and she would always unconditionally love him, even if he decided to throw her out on the street. Besides, Kinji promised her only his love and he undeniable treated her with love all the time. On the other hand, Shirayuki felt tricked. This wasn't what she imagined at all. The slave girl knew that she was just being selfish but she couldn't help it. Her desire for Kinji was unbearable. It was on one day, when such thoughts haunted her mind again, that she made a vow. After some time that seemed too long, her patience has finally run out. She decided to have sex with her master at all costs. Shirayuki already knew that direct tactics won't have any success so she made a plan to seduce him. She persuaded herself that Kinji was refusing her only because she was too direct. If she tried being more subtle, he would yield to her charm and grant her the thing she yearned for. That's what she truly believed.

_I will find all of your lovely little secrets  
>Every one; discover all there is to see.<br>And if I could feel the curves of your body  
>Touch it so that you would lust only for me.<em>

After that, Shirayuki started stalking Kinji. She watched his every move, heard his every word. The boy had no privacy left before Shirayuki's watchful eyes. She tried to understand every single thing about his life, see every single moment, in hope to find a weakness that would help her reach the happy ending she longed for. It was exactly three days after she started following her master, that Shirayuki discovered the terrible secret. She saw Kinji sitting in front of a small café with a familiar person next to him. There was no doubt about the person's identity. The miko would never mistake those blonde pigtails or that mischievous smile. She could never mistake Riko Mine. The sight of those two sitting together made her blood boil. Shirayuki immediately understood what was going on. Clearly, Riko tricked and seduced Kinji in order to take him away from her. It was obvious. It took all of Shirayuki's might not to run over there and punch that coquettish expression out of the blonde girl's face. With great effort, she calmed herself down and continued eavesdropping. Meanwhile, a devious plan started forming in her head. She will make the girl pay dearly. Suddenly, she heard Riko laugh and tell Kinji to later come over to see her beautiful kittens. The black-haired girl wasn't sure what part of the sentence was the trigger but she felt an enormous wave of hate wash over her. Everything changed. She knew there was no time left. There was no time for elaborate plans. She had to act now before Riko steals her lover away forever. The miko didn't waste any time and rushed away from her hiding spot towards the blonde girl's home. She will make Kinji see, who is the one and only girl for him.

_Oh my, my! Do you have a guest in your arms?  
>Such a cute little thing with all those golden curls.<br>Tell me, tell me darling how much you love her.  
>Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl!<br>I will burn in a fire photographs of your desire!  
>I wonder if she knows of me?<br>You can use and abuse! Do anything I won't refuse!  
>To prove I love you more, don't you see?<br>I'll hold you close. I'll break you in.  
>Let's raise a toast to our final sin.<em>

Later that day, Kinji returned home from his date. When he entered the room, he found Shirayuki waiting for him, kneeling on the floor as always. She greeted her master and waited for his orders. It was like this every single day. However, today was different. When the miko saw that the boy was holding a little box in his hands, she couldn't help but grin slightly. Fortunately for her, it seemed like Kinji didn't notice anything. The boy told his slave girl to get up and then shifted his attention to the box. It was very intricately decorated and it was clear that whoever made it took great care with it. Kinji had no idea who could have placed the box in front of his door as there was no nameplate or anything written on the box. He had his guesses but he couldn't be certain until he opened the box. Shirayuki watched him intently, her eyes following his every move. Her master reached for the lid of the box and slowly opened it. What he saw inside made his blood freeze. It was a little kitten. To be more exact, it was the head of a little kitten. Based on the amount of blood inside, the head must have been placed inside the box immediately after being cut off. He was ready to close the lid on the box again when something caught his attention. There was a collar with a tag on it. He recognized the name on the tag. It was one of Riko's cats, her most favorite one. Upon seeing this, Kinji felt tears flow down his face and his hands started shaking uncontrollably. The box slipped from his hands. Faster than eye could see, Shirayuki snatched the box from air and hugged it tightly.

_Why is it you're crying? What's wrong, baby?  
>What's the matter, lover? Don't worry your little head.<br>I'm only holding the box I built for you.  
>That I can keep forever with me once you are dead!<br>It was I who placed that gift at your door  
>I hope it was everything you're asking for<br>A bloody kitten head just for you  
>Who loves cats as much as you do<em>

Kinji looked at Shirayuki in disbelief. It didn't make any sense. Everything was wrong. He thought the girl was completely submitted to him and he never imagined she would do something like this. Furthermore, he never expected that the miko would learn about him seeing Riko. He faintly heard Shirayuki talk but the image of the kitten head left him so shaken that he had trouble focusing on the girl's words. He heard her talk quickly but had no idea what was she talking about. Everything seemed lost. However, the boy knew he could not allow himself to be overtaken by these feelings. He forced his mind to focus again and wiped the tears from his eyes. He could finally make out Shirayuki's voice. She talked about how much she loved him and how she would do anything for him. She talked about the bond they shared. Kinji saw that she was crying. Tears flowed down her face as she continued professing her love to him over and over. Suddenly, her voice took on a sharper tone and she blamed him for going after Riko. Kinji frowned. It was as he feared. The slave girl knew everything. He started thinking frantically about a way to take care of the situation. Suddenly, the boy heard a silent laughter. He immediately recognized Shirayuki as the source of the laughter. The sudden change baffled him and scared him. He gulped loudly. He wanted to do something but he felt like frozen in place. The black-haired girl slowly lifted her head and looked him in the eye. She smiled and calmly vowed to make Riko pay for stealing her lover. With those words, the girl dashed out of the room. Kinji shouted her name and tried running after her but she was already gone.

_I will burn in the flames every trace of her name!  
>I wonder if her life's clock still ticks?<br>"I love you" is so cliche`; filthy words that you've betrayed!  
>I know it makes me feel like I'd be sick!<br>I'll make you see; force you to be.  
>In love with me eternally.<em>


End file.
